Vacaciones Alteradas
by Guaduchi
Summary: Las vacaciones son sinonimo de playa, sol, parejas y loqueras...Todo eso lo descubriran los chicos, cuando dos nuevas amigas aparescan.. CAP 7 ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

**Vacaciones Alteradas**

**By. Guaduchi.**

**Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no son de mi pertenencia. Esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos. **

**Llegada**

La chica miró de nuevo la ciudad. Todo era, muy raro. Para ser sincera, sentía que no cuadraría ahí. Su hermana, estaba muy feliz, después de mucho trabajo consiguieron que sus padres permitieran pasar sus ansiadas vacaciones en casa de su abuelo. El anciano, poseía una casa, cerca de la playa, así que el sol, la arena y los chicos harían que sus problemas se despejasen.

-Vamos ya Cat- dijo la mayor tomando su maleta y viendo a su hermana pegada a una vitrina- El abuelo, debe de estar esperándonos afuera-

-Que se espere un poco- a punto de entrar a la tienda- Tiene muchos años ya, que espere unos minutos no lo matará-

-¡Cat!- antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, la mencionada ya había entrado. Soltó un largo suspiró y esperó unos pocos minutos.

Estaba pensando en qué podía ponerse. Tendría que comprar unos cuantos trajes de baño, no es que no tuviera, sino, que nunca está de más que sobren las cosas. Gustosamente, imaginaba a los chicos que podría conocer, su lista de contactos por msn explotaría, si actuaba bien y no dejaba que su hermana interviniese en sus posibles ligues. Un ruido la hizo despertar, y se dio cuenta que era un grito. Y la vos venía de su hermana.

-¡USURERA!- faltó poco para que la puerta saliera volando- ¡DEBERÍA QUEBRAR POR LO LADRONA QUE ES!- tomando su maleta y empezando a caminar.

Siempre era lo mismo. Cat, era el tipo de persona que no se calla las cosas, y pues, para colmo de todo, era ella, quien siempre pagaba, por suerte no hubo daño. Además no tenía de que preocuparse cuando nadie ahí sabía que eran familiares. De pronto sintió a alguien cerca, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y maldijo su suerte.

-¡QUE TE PIENSAS QUEDAR AHÍ TODO EL DÍA!- frente a ella, la chica de cabellos negros y ojos castaños estaba más que furiosa. Juraba que si le llegaba a cortar un brazo, no saldría ni la más mínima gota de sangre.- ¡VAMONOS YA HERMANA!-

-¡YA CÁLLATE!- dijo lo más apenada posible. La tomó bruscamente del brazo y se la levó a rastras de la estación de trenes. La chica de ojos castaños gritaba a todo pulmón cada insulto que se le venía a la mente, lo que está de más decir que muchas personas se quedaron viéndolas con forme salían.

Por fin salieron.

Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan abochornada en público.

El sol las cegó un rato, pero después de acostumbrarse, lograron ver un auto conocido. Recostado en el vehículo azul se hallaba un hombre de buena estatura, mayor de edad y de vestimenta azul. Ambas sonrieron y corrieron a ver a su abuelo.

Un chico de estatura alta y cabeza redonda, caminaba felizmente por las calles. A su lado, u hombre lo acompañaba. Ambos poseían un parecido asombroso, tal vez, el hecho de que sean de una misma familia tenga que ver con este suceso. Siguieron su camino hasta dar con un amigo. A la lejanía ambos divisaron al anciano, en cuya casa se hospedaban.

-¡Señor Fung!- dijo el chico de cabeza redonda, con forme se acerca más al mencionado.

-¡Chicos!- atina a decir, mientras voltea y los ve venir.

-¿Cómo está?- dijo el mayor acercándose al menor.

-Muy bien Dashi. Por cierto- volteando a ver a las chicas frente a él- Estas son mis nietas. Y nos van a acompañar por este mes. Cat y Adi.

-Es un gusto conocerlo por fin.- Dijo la chica de ojos dorados y cabellos castaños.- Mi abuelo me ha contado mucho de ustedes las veces que he conversado con él por teléfono. Me llamo Adi y ella es mi hermana menor Cat.

-Un placer chicos...- respondió sonriendo una chica de ojos castaños y cabellos negros.

-Que va. El placer es de nosotros.- mostrando una sonrisa- Yo soy Dashi y el chico a mi derecha es Omi, mi primo.

-Hola chicas- saludó tímidamente el mencionado. Acto seguido recibió un grato saludo de las hermanas.

-Bueno- intervino el anciano- Que les parece si vamos a la casa. En el camino podrán conversar con más tranquilidad. Dashi, Omi¿me ayudan con las maletas?-

-Claro- contestaron al unísono los primos.

&&&&

La chica de ojos azules no reparaba en gastos. Eso era más que seguro. Suspiró y pensó que no podía ser peor su suerte. Ser novio, o por lo menos algo semejante, de Kimiko Tohomiko, no era sencillo. Ni para él. Ni para su billetera. Era cierto, la chica en cuestión era un bombón; cuerpo esbelto, curvas donde debían estar, sonrisa risueña y unos ojos más profundos que el mar.

-¡Rai!- se acercó al chico.- ¡Mira!.

-¿Qué?- dijo el brasileño.

-¿No te gusta eso?- señalando un hermoso vestido celeste al otro lado de la vitrina.

-Es muy bonito-

-¿Puedes comprarlo?- poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

-Claro..pe...- antes de terminar el "_Pero que no sea muy cara_", la chica ya había entrado a la tienda y seguramente estaba midiéndose en vestido. Levantó la vista y sudo frío. PRADA. Ahí se le iban a ir los ahorros de su vida. Y de la siguiente también.

&&&&

-Salen dos ordenes de carne a medio coser para la mesa quince- se oyó en el local.

Una chica de cabellos rojos se acercó y tomó el plato. Con cuidado se dirigió a la mesa correspondiente y llevó la comida. Así continuó el resto de la tarde. Para su suerte, la naturaleza hizo un llamado y se dirigió al baño. Como debía pasar por la cocina, no lo pensó dos veces para tomar un refrigerio y hacer un poco de vida social.

-Que tal Clay- dijo la chica de cabellos rojos.

-Hola Wuya.- sonriendo- ¿Qué no deberías..?-

-Si lo sé. Pero vamos un descansito de unos minutos no hará mal.- sonriendo.

-Bueno. Si tu lo dices, está bien. Por cierto como están las cosas con tu novio.-

-Cómo siempre- sonrió a más no poder- De maravilla. Dashi es un amor.

-¿Se lleva bien con tus hermanos?-

-Chase y Roy no importan. Son plato de segunda mesa, y se si llegan a meter en mi relación los mando a la freidora- tomando un trozo de jamón- Además, yo soy quien toma la decisión de con quién salir. ¿No?-

-Jejeje tienes razón. Pero bueno. ¡A trabajar!- dijo ajustándose el delantal- Esos trozos de carne no se cocinan solos.

-Si lo hicieran. No existiría el mejor restaurante de la playa.- secundó la muchacha antes de salir para volver a servir...

&&&

**Hola a todos.**

**Esta historia es un Universo Alterno. Así, que no habrá nada de Wus. XD No se, me inspire y quise hacerlo. No más espero que les sea de su agrado. Pensé mucho para hacerla, y este cap es más como una intro. Bueno algunos personajes son invención mía.**

**Adi es mi personaje. De ojos dorados y cabellos castaños claros.**

**Cat es el personaje de Raven Vidaurreta. Es de ojos castaños y cabello negro.**

**Roy es un chico de ojos rojos y cabellos negros. Este chico salió en mi fic de Secretos. Fue uno de los dragones oscuros. Pero ahora es hermanito de Chase y Wuya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacaciones Alteradas**

**By. Guaduchi.**

**Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no son de mi pertenencia. Esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos**

**Tropiezos.**

Dos chicos caminaban de lo más tranquilos por la playa. Las miradas por parte de las féminas eran de esperarse, y por que no, uno que otro hombre se volteaba a observarlos. El de la derecha poseía una cabellera azabache acompañada por unos ojos ambarinos, mientras que el de la izquierda, difería, por el hecho de que sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso.

-Hermano- dijo el de los ojos fuego- ¿No crees que ya hemos hecho mucho?-

-Como crees...no seas tan caído Roy, mejor sigamos un rato más, de repente y nos encontramos a buenos primores-

-¡Chase!¡Hay que ver que andas de lo más desesperado!- contestó su hermano burlonamente- Mira que buscar novia. Las mujeres no lo son todo en este mundo...- antes de poder terminar su frase, una chica pasó frente a ellos, haciendo que el de ojos fuego babeara a más no poder.

-¿Decías?-

-No nada. Este...vamos a visitar a Omi y a Dashi-

-Que va- viendo a otro lado con molestia- De Dashi no quiero saber nada.

-Tan celoso hermanito...-

-Ya calla Roy...-

-No te conté que hoy vienen unas nietas de Fung- captando la atención de su hermano- Según se me tiene entendido, son contemporáneas a nosotros... y pues, ¿quién quita que nos gusten?-

-Pues..vamos...- gustándole la idea- Así, no perderé de todo mis vacaciones.

-¡Así se habla Chase!- empezando a caminar.

&&&

Miraba con mucha atención las vitrinas. El chico que la acompañaba le había dicho que lo esperara un momento. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamiento que no se percató de que dos personas corrían. Fue tan rápido, que ni cuenta se dio cuando calló al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡ERES UN...!-

-¡ESTÁ PENDIENDTE DE DONDE TE PARAS COMO IDIOTA!-

-¡JA! ¡IDIOTA ERES TÚ CON ESA CARA!- parándose y agarrando aire.

-¡SEGURA QUE ERES MUJER, POR QUE A MI ME PARECES MÁS UN MACHO!-

-¡AHORA SI!...-

El acompañante del chico, no hacía más que reír para sus adentros. La forma en la que la chica insultaba a su consanguíneo era de por sí lo más gracioso. Tan pendiente estaba de la escena frente a él, que no divisó a la persona que se puso a su lado. El chico de cabeza redonda, observaba asombrado la discusión. Y más fue su sorpresa cuando divisó a Chase, en ella.

-¡CHASE!¡ADI!- llamó y ambos dejaron de discutir.

-¿Qué pasa Omi?- dijeron al unísono.

Los dos se voltearon y se observaron con desprecio.

-¿Lo conoces?- dijo el de chico.

-Por supuesto. Él se hospeda donde mi abuelo...- respondió con un tono cortante-

-Entonces eres nieta de Fung-

-¿Y a ti que te importa de quién diablos sea nieta yo?-

-No me interesas tú, es sólo que pensé que la nieta de Fung, sería una chica hermosa. No un marimacho.-

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Recibió la bofetada. Su mejilla izquierda ardía a más no poder, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban fijos en las orbes doradas de su agresora. Un pequeño mechón se había escapado de la coleta alta que llevaba y se ensortijaba en su frente. Aún en esa situación, sintió algo. Por un momento la chica se le hizo extremadamente atractiva. Pero eso, jamás, lo iba a admitir.

-Marimacho...Se nota a leguas que de modales no tienes ni la m. A ver si con esto se te quita lo grosero.-

-¿Grosero?- parpadeó un poco- ¡Pero si fuiste tú quién me insultó!- por un momento se había olvidado del ardor de su mejilla izquierda.

Antes de que se desatara otra pelea. Los dos espectadores principales, se encargaron de apaciguarlos y llevárselos.

Fueron cuatro cuadras de miradas de muerte y una que otras maldiciones. Se les hicieron eternas a los chicos. El de ojos de fuego, reía por lo bajo y el de cabeza redonda, hacía lo mismo. Por fin, después de mucho llegaron a la casa del anciano. Entraron y sonrieron al ver que había gente. Así cada quién se iría por su parte y no montarían espectáculo.

-Wuya. ¿No se supone que andabas trabajando?- preguntó el de ojos rojos.

-Que acaso crees que trabajo todo el día- respondió la chica de cabellos rojizos.

-Pensé que en la cárcel no soltaban a los presos...- dijo Chase.

-¡Chase!- levantándose rápidamente. Estaba dispuesta a golpearlo, pero no lo hizo por que estaba su novio.- Cuando estemos en la casa...

-Si, ya sé..me vas a matar..pero que va, si esta ya está por hacerlo- señalando con desdeño a la chica de ojos ambarinos..

-Ja..no vales mi valioso tiempo- le respondió.

-Se percibe amor en el ambiente- dijo sarcásticamente Roy.

En ese momento llegó el anciano del lugar, junto con una chica de cabellos castaños amarrados en una trenza, con algunos mechones en su frente. Sus ojos verde jade, captaron la atención del menor de los hermanos azabache.

-Bueno- dijo el anciano- ¿fiesta?-

-No señor Fung- intervino Dashi- Es sólo que aquí la gente se está conociendo y agarrando cariño.

-Ya veo...oye Adi, tú siempre me recriminas el andarme peleando con la gente..pero tú no te quedas atrás...- mencionó la ojiverde, viendo como su hermana y un extraño chico se mataban con la mirada.

-Es, por que las situaciones son distintas...- respondió.

-¿En qué son distintas?- preguntó Omi.

-Omi...ella siempre discute con cualquier extraño que ve en la calle. Que si vende muy caro, que si no se sabe vestir, que si la miraron mucho... son cosas sin sentido. Pero aquí tengo a un chico que me arrolló y ni disculpas pidió...- mirando desdeñosamente a Chase.

-Tal vez, por que una chica, me dio chance. Pero Perdón.. lo único que recuerdo son los insultos que soltaste por eso boca.- devolviéndole la mirada.

Los chicos continuaron discutiendo, por un rato más. Todos soltaron un largo suspiro. Esto sería para rato.

&&&

**Este capitulo, es corto. Pero prometo hacerlos más largos a partir de ahora. Espero que les guste. **

**Por cierto. Cat tiene en realidad son los ojos verdes...**

**Y pues, ahora con los reviews...Muchísimas gracias por haberlos dejado.. no más espero con contar con diez para actualizar jejejeje.. XD no más pido cinco reviews y pss si llegan más brava no me voy a poner enserio. Así me animan..no hay nada mejor que hacerle saber al escritor que le gusta su historia..jejeje **


	3. Chapter 3

**Vacaciones Alteradas**

**By. Guaduchi.**

**Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no son de mi pertenencia. Esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos**

**&&&&&- cambios de escena  
cursiva- pensamientos**

**Compras.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que las chicas habían llegado. Para ser sincera, las cosas bajo el techo de Fung, eran de lo más relajadas. Y desastrosas cuando los hermano Bean, rondaban por ahí. La mañana transcurría sin muchos contratiempos, los chicos se llevaban de maravilla, y salvo por la risas, los ruidos en la casa eran extraños.

-Vaya que cocinas bien Dashi- dijo la chica de ojos dorados- ¡No cabe duda que eres todo un caballero!.

-¿Lo crees?- respondió el halagado.

-¿Quién no lo creería?- terció la chica de ojos jade.

-Pues, chicas, muchas gracias por el halago.- mostrando un cálida sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Si eres tan popular con las chicas, Wuya se enojará.- comentó su primo, sentándose en uno de los muebles. Los cuatro rieron por lo dicho.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo pensativo- Aunque nunca le he dado motivos a ella, para que dude de mi fidelidad.

-A veces no es necesario dar motivos.-

-¿Cómo dices Adi?- preguntó interesado Dashi.

-Cuando queremos a alguien de verdad, los celos están en el paquete. El hecho de que esa persona llegue a sentir algo por otro que no sea uno mismo, aterra. Así que no te sorprendas, si ella se muestra celosa nosotras.-

-Tienes razón. A decir verdad, últimamente me ha tocado andar merodeando por el restaurante donde trabaja- confesó el enamorado.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Cat.

-Un compañero de trabajo, se está mostrando muy interesado en ella.- dijo cortante- Y lo sé gracias a Clay, si no es por él, Wuya no me lo dice.

-A lo mejor no desea que tú armes un escándalo- aportó su primo.

-Vamos Omi, sabes, que yo no soy muy celoso. No más si lo veo a cercarse mucho a ella, lo mato.- sonríe- Pero de ahí nada más.

-No pero que más vas a hacer- contestó con burla la de los ojos ámbar.

&&&&

La carne estaba en el aire.

Una parte de ella, poseía un color rojo intenso, y el contrario un marrón jugoso.

El chico, canturreaba, mientras asaba el trozo.

Rubio, de ojos azules y de cuerpo grande. Ese era el mejor cocinero del restaurante, "todo lo que puedas comer", cerca del majestuoso mar. Los padres del chico, habían montado un pequeño puesto de asado de carne, pero con el tiempo, la clientela fue mejorando, dando así la oportunidad de montar el local.

Su padre, un vaquero al cien por ciento, llegó con su madre desde Texas. Ahí, frente al vistoso mar, observó un mundo lleno de posibilidades. Y sus visiones no fueron malas, es más, ahora con dieciséis años, de duro trabajo y esfuerzo, estaban muy bien puestos.

-¡Clay!- llamó la mujer de cabello de fuego.

-¿Qué paso Wuya?- respondió el nombrado.

-Dashi está aquí, espero que no te moleste, que le de algo de mi sueldo-

-Que va, invita la casa, eso sí- la mira con recelo- si tus hermanos vienen pagan. La

ultima vez que la casa invitó devoraron a más no poder.

-¡No te preocupes vaquero!- sonrió- Esos dos no vuelven a comer acá, y si los veo, los saco a patadas.- Terminando de decir esto, el vaquero soltó una carcajada.

&&&

-¿En qué los puedo ayudar?- dijo llegando a la mesa.

-Wuya, hola- dijo la chica de ojos dorados- Espero que no te moleste, que andemos por aquí-

-Claro que no- respondió- ¿Cómo estás amor?- dándole un beso sencillo.

-Muy bien...y por lo que veo tú andas bien- sonriendo-

-¿Y eso que pasan por aquí?- preguntó-

-Cat y Omi fueron a comprar unas cosas.- Suspiró resignada la chica- Dinero más compras, más mi hermana, es igual a insultos y cachetadas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron los novios.

-Cat es muy busca pleitos con los vendedores, si hay algo que le gusta, y el precio no le es favorable, empieza a insultarlos. Los llama ladrones, usureros y demás- mira al techo con resignación- Podrán imaginarse cuán embarazoso es salir con ella.

-Ya veo- dijo el chico- Fue por eso que quisiste venir conmigo en lugar de quedarte con ellos.-

-Correcto- mirando a Wuya- Bueno, espero que no lo tomes a mal.

-Claro que no- mira a todos lados- Pero me tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿Quieren tomar algo?-

-Si, yo quiero una merengada de fresa- dijo la chica

-Y yo, la especialidad de la casa-

-¡A la orden!-

&&&

-Hermano relájate- dijo el chico de ojos rojos a su gemelo- Sino lo haces, empezaré a pensar que esa chica, remotamente, te llegó a llamar la atención.

-Ya bájale quieres- fulminándolo con la mirada- Esa chillona no es más que un fastidio.- Recordando a la chica en cuestión- Es una patada en el hígado. Ahora que lo pienso, ella y mi hermana se llevarían bien, amabas son insoportables...-

-Hablando de hermanas...- mostrando una sonrisa pícara- La otra chica no estaba nada mal..-

-¿La otra?-

-Si, la chica de ojos verdes. ¡Oh Vamos!. Me vas a salir ahora con qué no te diste cuenta de su presencia- encarándolo.

-¿Cómo me voy a dar cuenta de alguien, con una chillona de ojos dorados gritándome!- explotó.

-Pero te diste cuenta de sus ojos. Eso es un indicio-

-Si no te callas te mató. Además quién no se va a dar cuenta de sus ojos.- viéndolo amenazadoramente. Su hermano era un bocón de primera, aunque sus gustos eran muy distintos a los suyos. Las novias de él, eran dulces y frágiles, mientras que las suyas, debían tener carácter. Así es que eran buenas...

-Vamos, el que te hallas dado cuenta del color de sus ojos, significa, que estuviste pendiente de ella. Además- dijo el de cabellera negra y ojos rojos- A ti te gustan las chicas con un carácter fuerte.

-Fuerte pero no insoportable. Y a esa estoy que la mato- contestó, no muy convencido de su respuesta.

-Esa que está ahí no es...-

&&&

La chica llevaba una cola alta y unas gafas de cristal rosa. Una franela blanca, con una imagen de manzanas verdes y bordes del color de la fruta; unos pescadores de Jean; zapatos deportivos blancos y un bolso. Su compañero tenía un gorra roja, una camisa abierta de color sangre con una franela blanca debajo, así también unos pantalones un poco anchos; zapatos deportivos negros y semblante pensativo.

-¿Qué tanto vamos a caminar?- preguntó el chico con cabeza de queso.

-No mucho, sólo hasta que vea lo que estoy buscando- respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y..¿qué es eso?-

-Pues, un traje de baño- con cara de inocencia- Y gracias a que estás aquí, podré preguntarte tu opinión.-

-¿Opinión?- con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmín.

-Claro, necesito que me digas cómo me va a quedar- sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Ok..- colorado_. "Por qué no me quede con mi primo"-_ pensó lamentándose internamente.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos y la chica de ojos verde, encontró lo que tanto había buscado. Un hermoso bañador, rosa de dos piezas. Simplemente perfecto.

-¿Cuánto cuesta!- preguntó a la vendedora. La mujer respondió y hubo un gran silencio en el lugar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo el chico de ojos negros, al ver que su "amiga", tenía la cabeza baja. De repente, levantó la mirada rápidamente y abrió la boca.

-¡ES USTED UNA LADRONA!- explotó- ¡QUÉ ACASO ESE TRAJE DE BAÑO TIENE ORO!- siguió gritando-¡ NO ME SALGA CON QUÉ TIENE QUE COMER, QUE SI ASÍ FUERA VENDERÍA MÁS ECONOMICO PARA VENDER MÁS!-

-Cálmate- dijo apenado Omi.

-¡ESCUCHEME JOVENCITA AQUÍ, USTED NO ME DICE A QUÉ PRECIO VENDO Y A CUAL NO!- molesta- ¡AQUÍ LA DE LOS PRECIOS SOY YO!-

-¡ASÍ SON LAS COSAS!- respiró hondo e hizo su cabeza hacía atrás. Tomó mucho aire y por fin lo soltó- ¡USURERA¡LADRONA!

&&&

-Aquí está su orden chicos- dijo Wuya, colocando en la mesa un batido de fresa y un trozo de carne, grueso y jugoso.- Disfrútenlo.

-¡Así será!- tomando la copa en sus manos.

-Gracias cariño- sonriéndole a la mujer.

-No hay de que, pero me tengo que ir, debo trabajar- se disculpó, dejando solos a los dos chicos-

-Entonces, que opinas de los hermanos de Wuya- Picando la carne.

-Se ve que Roy es agradable, no obstante, Chase es un horror- mostrando un semblante de hastío- Lo detesto.

-Pues, a mi me han dicho que del odio al amor, solo hay un paso-.sonriendo

-Ya quisieras- matándolo con la mirada.

&&&

Un chico de franela negra y pantalón azul observaba gustoso la escena, por otra parte, su hermano estaba preocupado. A punto de matarse, estaban la chica de ojos verdes y la vendedora. Ambas se miraban con rabia.

-Epale Omi- saludo sonriente Roy

-Hola, chicos- dijo apenado el nombrado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- intervino el chico de ojos ámbar, con un tono un poco indiferente.

-Eso sólo que Cat, esta de compras...- dijo con tono de preocupación el primo de Dashi.

**Hola a todos.**

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo y espero que les halla gustado.**

**Raven, dejo hasta aquí, para que en el próximo uds cuatro anden juntos.. ¬¬ y por qué no..tal vez, los deje solitos a ti y a Roy..jejejej **

**Ahora si!**

**Muchísimas Gracias a todos los Reviews que me han dejado!**

**Y dessire hice lo que me aconsejaste , gracias.**

**A todos, los adoro, y espero que este capitulo sea de su gusto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vacaciones Alteradas**

**By. Guaduchi **

**Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no son de mi pertenencia. Esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

**&&&- cambios de escena**

"**_cursiva"-_ pensamientos**

**Centro Comercial**

Una chica de ojos ambarinos conversaba amenamente con su compañero; de cabeza rapada y ojos negros, el hombre mayor que ella, se hallaba animado e interesado en las palabras compartidas. Aún llevando poco tiempo de conocidos, ambos se llevaban bien, y eso era bueno, puesto que compartirían techo por 30 días.

-Espera un momento- sintiendo su celular vibrar. Lo tomó y lo alzó a la vista, después de divisar el nombre de la persona, levantó y salió del local.- Aló.

_-¡Hola!. A que te mueres cuando te enteres, estoy en la ciudad de vacaciones, mis tíos decidieron mandarme para allá.-_ sonaba contenta la voz-

_-_¡Hana, enserio!- respondió su amiga con felicidad.

-_¡Si!. Ahora que lo pienso, que te parece si nos encontramos en el centro comercial, así hablamos mejor; ¿qué dices?-_

-Claro, no más déjame hacer unas cosas y te alcanzó- colgando.

Seguido, entró corriendo al restaurante a explicar el motivo de su repentina marcha.

&&&

-¿Qué pasó con la chica?- preguntó interesada Wuya, llegando hasta la mesa de su novio.

-Una amiga está aquí, por lo que decidió irse- sonriendo

-Y dejo a mi bebe solo...- continuó con burla

-Ni tanto, al menos tengo que atención- con la misma sonrisa.

-No por mucho, por han llegado nuevos clientes...- le sonrió y luego se dirigió a los recién llegados.

&&&

Los cuatro estaban caminando muy gustosos. La chica de cabellera castaña llevaba en su mano derecha una pequeña bolsa, en su interior, nada más y nada menos que el traje de baño, por el que casi se mata con la vendedora. Para su suerte, los hermanos Bean, habían intervenido y salvado a ambas mujeres.

-Chicos, muchas gracias por la ayuda- dijo sonriendo.

-No hay de que- tan cordial y dulce como siempre, Chase. (N/A. ¬¬ ni yo me creí la cosa)

-No te preocupes, cariño- dijo coquetamente el hermano del ambarino- Cualquier problema me avisas, yo te ayudo con mucho gusto.

-Gracias Roy-

-Estoy a tus ordenes- terminó.

-¿No tienen hambre?- preguntó Omi.

-Ahora que lo pienso- poniendo su mano libre en su mentón a modo de pensamiento- Si tengo y mucha. ¿Tienen dinero para invitarme a comer?- sonriendo

-Pues, yo ando quebrado- sinceró el ambarino- Aunque, creo que Roy tiene un poco- lo ve y sonríe- ¿Por qué no nos invistas hermano?-

-Bueno, este...es que estaba reuniendo...- trató de zafarse de la situación, en realidad, cuando Omi y Chase comían juntos, devoraban a más no poder. Si estuviese sólo con la chica, cosa que en ese momento deseaba, lo hubiese hecho con gusto, pero en este caso, los tragones lo ponían a pensar.

-No te preocupes, a lo mejor tiene que comprarle algo a su novia. Roy, no te preocupes, ya veremos que hacemos...-

-Bueno, tal vez, pueda...-

-¡Ya se!-

-¿Que harás ahora?- preguntó Omi.

-Sencillo, llamare a mi hermana, ella siempre tiene dinero encima, le diré que tengo una emergencia, así vendrá corriendo y podremos comer- sacando su celular

-No creo que sea lo correcto, de repente se molesta-

-No te creas Roy, mi hermana no dirá nada... y Chase, te quedas aquí, sino te hago poner tutu- sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras buscaba en número de su hermana por el directorio de su teléfono.

&&&

Una chica de cabellera larga y grisáceo reía a más no poder, la razón, no era más que los cuentos de su amiga. La mirada molesta de la ambarina, estaba a un paso de matar a su compañera, de no ser por el sonido de Tatoo, en su celular. Rápidamente lo sacó y vio el número, después de colgar, sacudió la cabeza y mostró indignación.

-¿Cat?- pregunto la de ojos rojos.

-En efecto. Usualmente, me llama cuando necesita dinero y siempre pone la excusa de tiene una emergencia- parándose del banco, donde estaban sentadas.

-Y ¿por qué vas?- siguiendo a su amiga.

-Por que nunca sé cuando será verdad-

-Buen punto.-

&&&

La beso un momento y luego se separó, estaban en el centro comercial y no deseaba ser blanco de miradas inquisitorias y curiosas. Simplemente le tomó la mano y comenzaron a caminar. Los últimos días, su novia no había pedido mucho, y la razón a ese milagro era que el brasileño había pescado un buen resfriado. Cosa, que por muy raro que parezca, le hizo muy feliz.

-¿Rai, te sientes bien?-

-Si, estoy bien Kim, no tengo fiebre, ni nauseas, ni escalofríos, alucinaciones, temblores, marcas raras o cualquiera de las anteriores- La razón de la respuesta, es que la japonesa, no dejaba de preguntarle su estado, eso no le molestaba, en realidad, la cosa era que le sacaba cualquier enfermedad o cosa rara que se le venía a la mente. A medida que caminaba vio un perro echado con sarna, luego volteó rápido hacia su novia y se defendió antes de que ella hablara- ¡No tengo sarna!

-No te iba a decir eso. Y no me trates así Raimundo Pedrosa- jalándole una oreja-

-Ahhh! Vamos Kim, ya no digo más, no más suéltame, eso duele- se quejó el brasileño- En serio...anda... bonita...- con esta última palabra hizo que la chica lo soltara, o al menos eso pensaba.- Gracias.

-No te solté por lo bonita, lo hice por que allá están los chicos- señalando al grupo.

&&&

La mujer de rubia cabellera recorría con sigilo el lugar, observaba divertida el cocinero. Sonrió. Siguió su camino, y viendo que él no tenía trabajo, eligió la opción de divertirse. Condujo su dedo índice desde el inicio del moño del delantal, hasta el cuello de su camisa, obteniendo como resultado, un escalofrío y el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de la victima.

-Ashley- dijo entrecortadamente el chico Bailey.

-Miau- abrazándolo por detrás.

-¿Qué paso?- volteándose para encontrar con su novia.

-Tengo el turno libre y coincido con mi lindo novio cocinero- lo besa- vamos a salir ¿si?- con voz melosa

-Esta bien, no más déjame cambiarme- le besa- Y tú también debes hacerlo. No iras como camarera¿o si?-

-¡No estoy loca!-

&&&

La japonesa y el brasileño ya se habían unido al grupo, como ambos poseían dinero, se encargaron de la comida, mientras la hermana de la ojiverde, se dignaba a aparecer. Según los planes, el comedor estaba a más no poder, por que lo que tenían que buscar unas dos o tres mesas para juntarlas. Así, que los se dividieron. Kimiko y Omi fueron por la derecha, Roy y Cat por la izquierda, Raimundo y Chase fueron a comprar las hamburguesas. No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de tener las mesas arregladas, solo faltaba la comida.

-Omi, vamos a ayudar a los chicos- dijo la japonesa.

-Está bien- siguiéndola.

Solos, se quedaron en un silencio muy incómodo y por alguna razón ninguno de los dos quería romperlo, eso debido a los nervios de meter la pata.

-Oye...-

-Si, que pasa Roy-

-¿Siempre peleas de esa manera cuando vas de compras?- riendo un poco.

-No siempre, sólo que de diez salidas, en nueve formo escándalo y de esas nueve, en seis estoy a punto de pelearme, en uno golpeo a alguien y en dos o mi hermana o alguno de mis amigos me defiende- sonrió- Como en este caso, ustedes me defendieron, muchas gracias.

-Que va, ya te lo dije, no te preocupes, sólo recuerda que cuando desees estar de compras avísame, así podremos cuidarte, la gente de estos lugares suele ser muy conflictiva-

-Muy bien, entonces, no me muevo de casa si ti- terminó con las mejillas un poco rosas.

-¿Sin mi?- mientras su cara toma el mismo color.

-Si, verás es que Omi ya me ha de tener en su lista negra, mi hermana ni se apareció por acá, Kim y Rai los acabo de conocer y a Chase, como que no le agrado mucho, además no puedo mandar a mi abuelo a que venga conmigo me le puede dar algo...-

-¿Dashi o Wuya?-

-Al joven Dashi lo respeto y a Wuya, apenas la conozco-

-Peor si vamos al caso, yo estoy en la lista de los reciñen conocidos¿no?-

-Si- sonríe- Pero contigo me siento más en confianza.- Esto último hacer arder las mejillas de los dos chicos.

&&&

Movió su cabeza de manera negativa. Su hermana la había llamado por una "emergencia" y ahora no estaba en el lugar de encuentro. Miró a su izquierda y observó como Hana, su amiga, buscaba a Cat entre la multitud. Suspiró y sacó su celular, así sería más fácil hallarla.

Repico.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

_-¿Aló?-_ de la otra línea.

Cuelga.

Ve a su amiga y sonríe intenta ocultar su molestia. La hizo un ademán de que la siguiera y fueron a buscar la menor. A muy poco de iniciado su camino, una mano agitada con fervor vislumbró lo que era la chica de ojos verdes. Al llegar, notaron su compañero y sonrieron.

-Hola Roy¿cómo estás?- dijo la ambarina.

-Muy bien...- sonriendo.

-¡Hana!- abrazando a la mencionada- ¡Me alegra verte!-

-A mi también, ahora- viendo a todas partes- ¿Dónde está la emergencia?-

-A pues... bueno... yo...- ve a Roy- Él es Roy Bean, es un amigo de por aquí-

-Hola, yo soy Hana y soy amiga de estar locas, espero que no te hayan causado problemas-

-No que va, los problemas son lo de menos-

Los cuatro siguen conversando mientras que los demás siguen haciendo cola.

&&&

El chico de franela negra sonaba su pie una y otra vez en el piso. Sólo faltaba una persona para pasar a caja, pero la muy desdichada mujer, comía más que un cerca preñado. Estaba a un paso de hacer a un lado a la susodicha de un solo empujón, cuando sintió un mano sujetar su brazo, volteó y se halló con la molesta mirada del chica de cabeza de queso.

-Ni se te ocurra-

-Vamos Omi, no le iba a hacer nada, que esta gorda coma más que un cerdo preñado no es mi culpa, aunque si dan ganas de empujarla.-

-Cállate que nos va a escuchar, eso y ya se te están pegando las expresiones de Clay- viéndolo inquisitoriamente.

-Ya por fin-

Los chicos estaban pidiendo unas cinco hamburguesas, más las papas y las bebidas. El pobre Raimundo tuvo que irse con Kim, a comprar lo que ella quería, pues la chica no deseaba comer lo mismo que ellos.

-Jejeje, pobre Rai- se mofó Chase, caminando junto con Omi hacia la mesa.

-Tienes razón.

&&&

Cuando llegaron a la mesa habían seis personas reunidas, y según sus cuentas, todos ellos eran seis. Recorrieron la mesa con al vista y se quedaron pasmados. El chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar se halló con su "pesadilla". Ahí sentada, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa estaba la chica de cabello castaño que se dedicaba a molestar e insultar al mayor de los Bean.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntando con molestia.

-Pues yo voy a donde se me da la regalada gana- viéndolo- Por cierto- sonríe- Hola Omi. ¿Cómo te fue con mi hermana?

-Hola Adi, pues un poco más y se mata con una vendedora, pero de resto todo normal- devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-A pues, que bueno- ve a su amiga- Por cierto chicos ella es Hana, una gran amiga-

-Mucho gusto- sonriendo-

-Como sea- contestó Chase visiblemente molesto.

-El placer es nuestro- contestó el chico de cabeza de queso un poco sonrojado, pues la chica se le había hecho muy bonita.

En eso la castaña se levanta seguido de la grisáceo. La primera lleva una falda de jean acompañada con un cinturón blanco, un top del mismo color, en sus pies unas sandalias sencillas y por último un bolso. Su compañera tenía su cabello suelto y le llagaba a la cintura, cargaba un short verde oliva y una blusa de tiras verde claro.

-De todos modos ya nos vamos- ve a su hermana- ¿No llegues tarde?

-Esta bien, tranquila que estoy en buenas manos- sonriendo

-Ja, no me digas, si estás con Chase muy capaz terminas muerta- lo mira feo-

-Eres una...- antes de que el chico pudiera terminar su insulto, la castaña ya había empezado a caminar.

-Fue un placer conocerlos chicos- sonriendo, en especial a Omi, el cual no había hablado en todo el momento.- Nos vemos- siguiendo a su amiga.

&&&

Fuera de la vista de todos, las dos caminaban hacia la casa del abuelo de la ambarina, ahí su amiga y ella podían hablar mejor.

-Te gusta- sentenció sin vacilación

-¿Disculpa?-

-Ese tal Chase te gusta, la última vez que un chico te gustó actuaste de la misma manera-

-Es diferente ese chico es un hígado, me cae de la patada, simplemente no lo aguanto-

-Ni tú te la crees- riendo- Al menos yo admito que ese chico, Omi, se me hizo lindo-

-Que bueno- sonriendo- Por que él y su primo se quedan en la casa de mi abuelo.

-¡Genial!-

Todos los presentes comenzaron a comer en sumo silencio. El chico de ojos rojos se moría por fastidiar a su hermano, así que no tardó mucho.

-Que lindo te ves molestando a Adi- masticando

-Idiota- matándolo con la mirada.

-A mi se me hace que te gusta Chase, usualmente tú no hablas casi con las chicas, a no ser que las quieras endulzar- dijo la japonesa.

-Es verdad, además, ella es como las que te gustan- sonriendo el brasileño- De carácter y bonita

-¿De verdad te gusta mi hermana?-

-¡NO!- gritó

Los cinco restantes se vieron no muy convencidos y sonrieron.

-Negación- susurraron al mismo tiempo.

-Maldición- se defendió con las mejillas rojas.

Hola a todos 

**Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**T-T si leen, por fa dejen review, ya que arregle y puedo recibir review anónimos! Que felicidad, de verdad que pido disculpas óò**

**A contestar... Raven ¬¬ pues no tiene nada de raro, sabes? Los gustos cambian XD y recuerda que Chase y Roy son hermanos, asi que deben parecerse más de lo que uno piensa. Always mssb Aquí este el cuarto capi, y me alegra mucho que te guste enserio¡me dan más ánimos para continuar! Dessire XD ahh esos dos terminan aceptando ¬¬ se quieren a su manera dulce lo demuestran jejeje Luz-fictiongirl gracias por tu opionion! Espero que este capitulo te guste! Y espero tu opinión **

**¡Muchas gracias a los que me dan su opinión! me animan mucho.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vacaciones Alteradas**

**By. Guaduchi**

**Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no son de mi pertenencia. Esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

**º-º-º-º-º-º Cambio de escena **

"**_cursiva_" Pensamientos**

**Amor y apuestas. **

Después de mucho le había tocado su preciado día libre. Como siempre, el restaurante estaba a más no poder, por lo que los cocineros y meseros (a) se la pasaban muy ocupados. Sinceramente le daba pena, pero no quería echar por el caño un día entero con su novio, pues, hacía tiempo que los dos no se la pasaban juntos. Sin interrupciones.

Quería mucho a Chase y a Roy, pero los dos sabían ser una verdadera molestia. Siempre rondando por ahí, viendo que hacían, que no. Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, los muy desgraciados lo evitaban, dando comentarios como: "No deberías besarla, no vaya a ser que te contagia su herpes". Y cosas peores, que en ese momento no deseaba ni recordar. Una cosa es querer y otra cosa es querer matarlos por cada vergüenza que le hacían pasar.

Suspiro.

Tenía tiempo sin esta tranquilidad. Hacia una semana que las nietas de Fung habían aparecido y sus "adorables" hermanos, no la molestaban. ¡Milagro!. Desde que su padre empezó a viajar, le tocó hacerse cargo de los dos chicos. No es que eso le fastidiara, sino que ellos, tenían como costumbre inmiscuirse en todas sus relaciones; novios, amigos, incluso primos, se habían alejado de ella, por el sólo hecho de las joyas que tenía como parientes.

Al conocer a Dashi las cosas cambiaron. Sus hermanos se habían ido a estudiar a las afueras del país, en un internado, gracias a la brillante idea de su padre. Hannibal Roy Bean. Corpulento, de cabellos rojo fuego y mirada oscura, dando casi al morado: de temperamento fuerte y serio. Apto para el negocio y malo para los deportes, maldecido por un estatura baja y bendecido con el carisma de un mecánico. Después de conocer a su esposa... llegaron los chicos.

-Mejor dejo de divagar y salgo de una vez- suspira- Sino, nunca podré pasar mi día con Dashi.

Al salir, se tapo los ojos, pues el sol le cegaba. Sonrió. Que buen día para ir a la playa, pensó. De esa manera podría divertirse un rato con su novio adorado y a la vez relajarse.

º-º-º-º-º-º

La abrazó y luego le lanzó fuertemente al agua. Gustaba mucho de hacerla enojar, pues, sus mejillas se enrojecían y sus ojos azules lanzaban destellos mortales, y aún con eso, a él le parecía simplemente hermosa. Además de eso, le agradaba tenerla cerca de él, y más cuando su cuerpo era apenas cubierto. Ese día en el que el sol cegaba y la diversión sobraba, él y muchas otras parejas disfrutaban de la compañía de sus amores.

-¡Raimundo Pedrosa!- grito molesta la japonesa, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo.-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Eres un...!!!- la chica no pudo terminar su frase, o mejor dicho insulto, puesto que a la lejanía una sombra los saludaba, después de un rato divisaron la figura de Wuya y compañía- ¡chicos!

-Hola- dijo llegando-

-Me sorprende que estés por acá, ya que usualmente te explotan en el restaurante- mencionó con sorna el brasileño, recibiendo un codazo de su novia.- Está bien, disculpa.

-No te preocupes- dijo el vaquero- Yo te apoyo, a Wuya le llenan de pedidos y a mi me fríen en la cocina- suspira- Ya hasta que creo que he adelgazado, me la paso en un sauna-

-Ni que lo digas- corrobora Wuya-

-Bueno, entonces que les parece si disfrutamos de su día libre- sonríe minina a la vez en que abraza a su adorado vaquero- Arenita Playita!-

-Concuerdo contigo-

-Yo también- dijeron las chicas-

-Pero primero- dijo el brasileño- Por qué no buscamos a los demás, tal vez así la pasemos mejor.

-Ni loca, dejo que traigas a mis hermanos- asesinó con la mirada al brasileño, la muchacha de cabellos rojos y bikini negro.

-Vamos Wuya- replicó el moreno.

-No, y si los traes, te juro que¡Raimundo Pedrosa¡Mueres!-

-Esta bien ya capte- ve a Dashi- Está bien loca.

-No es eso, es sólo que después de varias semanas de trabajo sin descanso, sus hermanos son los únicos que alterarían su calma- sonrió.

-Es verdad- corroboró la novia del vaquero- Rai, después saldremos con los chicos, además, si las cosas salen bien con las nietas de Fung, tal vez se nos unan varias parejas más- mostrando una sonrisa felina.

-Cosa, que dudamos- terció el rubio.

-Ya vamos- dijo la japonesa- ¿Vinimos a hablar de los chicos o a divertirnos?

-La respuesta es muy obvia Kim- dijo el chico de cabeza rapada.

-¡A divertirnos!- dijeron todos al unísono.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡¡NO!!- gritó la chica de cabellos castaños dejándose caer en el sofá.

-¡¡SI!!- otra voz se escuchó, sólo que esta venía de la boca de una hermosa joven de cabellos grisáceos y mirada roja.- ¡¡GANE!!-

-Felicidades- dijeron los derrotados. Chase, Roy, Omi y Cat, se hallaban jugando póquer, con los dos gritonas, sólo que de chica de ojos ambarinos apostó y pues, simplemente perdió.

-¡No es justo!- abrazado un cojín-

-Si lo es, así que no seas mala perdedora- con las barajas en su mano- Gané en muy buena ley- sonriendo

-¿Tienen sed, chicos?- preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

-Un poco- contestó el menor de los Bean.

-¿Te ayudo a trae algo de tomar?- preguntó el chico de cabeza de queso.

-Claro Omi, lindo- sonriendo, cosa que por alguna extraña razón molestó a Roy.

-Ya cállate que me vas a causar dolor de cabeza- dijo tranquilamente Chase, mientras observaba con un dejo de molestia a la chica de orbes doradas.

La chica lo miró con aires de: "Por que no te mueres". Mientras que él respondía: "Me muero cuando tú lo hagas primero". Los presentes, sólo se limitaban a tomar refresco, seguir con el juego y – una que otra vez- a opinar sobre la hermosa relación de los dos peleoneros. Por su parte, la chica se hallaba todavía en el mullido sillón, sus piernas caían sobre el brazo del mueble y sobre su pecho, reposaba el cojín que hacía un rato había sido abrazado; tenía puesta un pescador de jean con un suéter amarrado a su cintura, el cual, con la posición que ella tenía, caía desparramado en el mueble, sus pies eran cubiertos por unas sandalias, el atuendo era acompañado con una blusa de tiras las cuales se deslizaban por sus hombros bronceados.

Él se hallaba sentado en una de la sillas de la mesa, sus brazos estaban apoyados en el espaldar, mostraba una hermosa sonrisa triunfante, y sus espectaculares orbes doradas destellaban diversión. Su franela blanca era arropada por una camisa de cuadros gris, con las mangas remangadas y desabotonada; los pantalones de jean descansaban en unos zapatos deportivos blancos con rojo. Por último, la gorra caía hacia un lado de su cabeza, sin tapar su mirada.

-¡Idiota!- lanzándole un cojín, odiaba perderse de esa manera en la mirada del chico, y más con la sucia idea que Hana, le había metido en la cabeza...¡¿Cómo alguien como él, podía gustarle?!. El sólo hecho de que eso fuese verdad, la hacía poner mal, con náuseas, y con el corazón a millón y las mejillas a enrojecer, y por eso mismo, era que odiaba tanto esa idea. Se levantó antes de escuchar algún comentario, y se fue azotando la puerta.

-Y a esta loca¿qué demonios le pasó?- dijo, molesto por no haber podido defenderse del insulto, y mucho más, por que se había quedado observando- embobado- como aquellas tiras de deslizaban, poco a poco, por los hombros bronceados y frágiles de la chica. Por un momento, sintió que babearía, pero gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, y a la suerte, no logró hacerlo.

-¡Chase!- gritó Hana, y al obtener la atención del chico, soltó- Acaso estabas muy ocupado pensando en mi amiga- lo mira con picardía- Si es así, pues mejor pon los pies sobre la tierra, mira que Adi, no es un hueso fácil de roer, además, de que los pretendientes le llueven...

-Si aja- tratando de asimilar el último fragmento de información- Ni que estuviese tan buena-

-Entonces... si le crees que estás buena ¿no?- dijo su hermano divertido.

-¡NO LO ESTÁ!- se defendió.

-Nos diste a entender lo contrario- habló Omi.

-...-

-Sin palabras Bean...- lo mira por sobre su mano de cartas- De ser así, mejor ponte a jugar, sino haces eso, mínimo te mando a buscar a mi hermana-

-Juego- hiendo hacía el grupo y tomando las barajas que Hana le había pasado-

-¿Apuestas?- dijo la de cabello gris y ojos rojos.

-Ni loco- atinó a decir...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El sol caía y anunciaba la cercanía de la noche. Las arenas se fueron cubriendo de pisadas de despedida, las cuales serían borradas por el mar y el viento. Eran pocos los que quedaban, sólo las parejas de hallaban allí, juntas, abrazadas, viendo cómo el atardecer los inundaba y la soledad los deleitaba...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

.Te amo- dijo el chico para luego besarla. La mujer sonrió divertida le devolvió el gesto.

-Yo también- acomodándose en el pecho de su novio.

-Es raro...- suspira- Usualmente este tipo de calma entre nosotros no es permitida, y todo gracias a tus hermanos- sonríe- Me alegra mucho la llegada de las chicas, no sólo la dan más animo a la casa, sino que también los mantiene entretenidos-

-Eso si es verdad- sonríe entrelazando sus manos con Dashi- Sobre todo Chase, mira que Adi no es exactamente una dulzura.

-Jajaja...eso si es verdad- ríe- Aunque las cosas entre Roy y Cat las cosas son muy bonitas, y ahora con Hana, Omi va a tener con quién pasar el rato- sonríe aún más.

-¿Cómo?-

-Si, la amiga de Adi, resulta que ser a mi primo le agrado mucho, y con eso me refiero a que la chica le gustó-

-Eso quiere decir que de tres parejas pasaremos a seis-

-Bueno, hasta ahora, de repente sean cinco felices, por que la sexta está que se mata- con ese comentario ambos empezaron a reír.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-No es justo- arreglando algunas cosas- Rai deja ya de lanzar arena o terminamos-

-¡Oye eso no se vale!- dejando caer la arena entre sus dedos-

-Pues, para que dejes de ser tan fastidioso- lo ve feo y sigue arreglando las toallas, la cesta de comida y lo demás.

-Así está mejor- sonriendo- Oye Clay me puedes traer la basura- dirigiendo su mirada zafiro hacía el vaquero.

-Claro- besando un poco a Ashley y luego haciendo el favor.

-Oigan chicos, ustedes creen que los que faltan estén bien- pregunto la chica gato.

-Quién sabe- respondió la japonesa- Usualmente diría que si, pero conociendo como se tornan las cosas...

-Ya han de estar bien muertos- terminó el brasileño

-Ni que lo digas- terminó el vaquero.

-Chicos- dijo el mayor del grupo, entrando junto con su novia- Es hora de irnos- sonriendo.

Los demás asintieron al tiempo que se montaban en el carro del rapado. Uno a uno tomó su puesto y , medio apretados, se fueron. El camino estaba transitado, con lo cual la noche les agarró antes de llegar. Los vidrios estaban hasta arriba, el aire a más no poder, y la música llenaba el ambiente, al mismo tiempo en que las voces de los chicos. La luna, y las luces de los vehículos hacían ver el camino, pues, el trayecto era largo debido a que primero debían dejar a Ashley, seguida de Clay, Raimundo y Kimiko; los último dos, aprovecharon la cola, pues fue el chofer de la chica, quién los llevo hasta la playa, sin siquiera molestar en preguntar si deseaba que la pasara buscando.

-¡Por fin!- dijo el chico mientras frenaba por la luz roja del semáforo.

-No seas así, mira que ahora debes ayudarme a separar a mis hermanos de las chicas para luego llevarnos a la casa- sonríe- O acaso me vas a hacer caminar.

-No sería mala idea- la ve de reojo- estás medio gordita¿sabes?.

-¡DASHI!- grita enojada.

-¡Tranquila!- sonriendo- Es broma, eres perfecta- empezando a arrancar, pues la luz y las cornetas de los demás vehículos le avisaban que podía seguir...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La chica hacía rato había llegado y se hallaba metida en su habitación. Las cartas seguían en juego igual que las apuestas, las risas, junto con los insultos y las miradas asesinas entre la grisácea y el ambarino. Poco a poco la noche fue cayendo y el grupo, pensó que lo mejor sería preparar algo para cena, pues sus estómagos pedían a gritos alimento.

-Oye hermano- dijo el chico de cabellos negros y mirada sangre- Llama a Adi, por favor-

-Hazlo tú- respondió con sequedad.

-Muévete- dijo Hana- Roy está ayudando en la cocina, cosa que tú no has hecho, así que hazme el favor y te das la vuelta y la buscas, bueno para nada-

Chase la mira con un deje de desdeño y se levanta en dirección al cuarto de la chica, que se hallaba hasta el final del largo pasillo.

-No deberías tratarlo así- defendió Omi a su amigo.

-Tranquilo bonito- sonriendo y picando la carne- Si no se le habla así, no va a hacer nada, además, con todo y que es el bravo del grupo, hace caso...- sonriendo con aires de victoria.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar verdad- pregunta divertida la chica de ojos verdes.

-Jajaja... ¡Jamás!- respondió divertida.

Roy y Omi miraron divertidas a las dos chicas, el primero observaba a la chica de ojos verdosos, mientras que su compañero a la de ojos rojos. Ambos habían ya seleccionado, inconscientemente, a la muchacha que querían, bueno sólo ellos dos, por que el mayor del trío maravilla, debía primero luchar contra su orgullo...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Buenas:** como están, a pues, aquí les traigo el Cáp. cinco de mi fic de locos, ¬¬ Ya estoy cerca de la fiesta en la playa!!! Wiii!!! No más falta conocer a unos chicos ---

También quiero dar gracias a todos x los reviews -- cada vez son menos ¬¬ ya hasta pienso que me dejaron de querer...

Chase: ¬¬ ahora es que te das cuenta

Guaduchi: ¬¬ y a ti quien te preguntó

Chase: ¬¬ no más doy mi opinión.

Guaduchi: T-T malo!!!!!- abraza a Omi- - Verdad q tú si me quiere

Omi: U jejej si, si t quiero- .- aire...

Guaduchi: ¬¬ ya estas pasado- deja a Omi- U espero no haberte asfixiado

Omi: - morado- no te preocupes

Chase: ¬¬ ya responde los reviews y así t callas

Guaduchi: ¬¬ que conste que lo hago, por que quiero, no por que tú me digas

Chase: ¬¬ aja...

Guaduchi:; ¬¬

Omi: -U

Ahora a los reviews

**Dessire**: gracias x leer!!! A pues ¬¬ este Cáp. tiene amor -- y dinero $--$, jejeje y los celos de que llegan, llegan y lo más seguro es que sea en el capitulo, espero que este Cáp. t haya gustado . **Raven Vidaurreta **--- Desastre x msn!!!!! Si!!!!!, OO ejem... bueno, tutu - a este Chase mejor valla tomando clases de Ballet, así sabrá como usarlo , jejeje ahh pues, aquí te dejo el capitulo, no más espero que te guste ¬¬ y mija a ver cuando actualizas mira que me muero por leer tus fics, eso y si la relación entre roy y tú va mejorando me alegra x ti ...Bueno bye. Chica ¬¬ nos estaremos leyendo x msn. **Always mssb **Pues Hola!!! y si ¬¬ lo bárbaro que es la negación uú, últimamente me da la impresión que a los chicos les cuesta admitir sus sentimientos, pero qué más se le va a hacer¿no?, òó ¡Obligarlos!!! Jejeje, y aquí les traigo la actualización, espero que les guste a todos Bye... cuídense!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Vacaciones Alteradas**

**By. Guaduchi**

**Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no son de mi pertenencia. Esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

**º-º-º-º-º-º Cambio de escena **

"**_cursiva_" Pensamientos**

**Preludio**

Miró anonadado la situación. Frente así estaba ella, la misma chica que le revolvía el apellido al tiempo que lo hacía sudar y temblar. Llevaba puesto un traje de baño rojo, tipo brasilero, sus pierna largas brillaban un poco con el sol, sus caderas eran envueltas por una fina tela y en su pecho, escasamente cubierto, reposaba un collar marrón de esferas. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros y su mirada dorada lo examinaba.

-¿Sin lengua Chase?- preguntó divertida.

-...- volteó la mirada con un poco de color en las mejillas

-¡OH! Vamos, di algo, mira que me vas a asustar, del tiro pensaré que te atraigo y eso me daría miedo- guiñándole un ojo y acercándose un poco al chico.

Él por su parte, buscó con la mirada a su hermano, incluso a Omi, pero para su suerte no los encontró. Al menos no disponibles. Roy estaba sonriendo mientras jugaba voleibol con las chicas y con Omi; en realidad, no era tanto el juego, sino más bien las compañeras de equipo y las recompensas, abrazos por cada punto. Pues, la chicas se emocionaban mucho tras anotar y abrazaban a su respectivo compañero para sofocar la alegría y el júbilo. En fin, mientras ellos dos la pasaban bien, sin mencionar las parejas oficiales que andaban en quien sabe donde, haciendo quien sabe que cosas, él se la pasaba de lo peor.

-Entonces...¿te dignaras a decir algo?- el chico estaba sentado en un silla de playa, así que ella para intimidarlo, o mejor dicho cohibirlo, puso sus manos a los costados inclinando su cuerpo sobre él, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Yo hablo cuando me de la regalada gana- tratando se mirarla a los ojos y no a su pecho, el cual caía y rozaba un poco su bien formado pecho. Respiro hondo y sostuvo la vista en los ojos dorados de la castaña, hermosa, brava, bella, fiera...sonrió y pensó en algo, tanto para alejarla como para darle un merecido.- Bien gata salvaje- acercándose a ella y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de su contrincante.

-Desgraciado- dijo antes de separarse bruscamente de él, molesta, avergonzada y con el corazón en la boca.

-Tu fuiste la que inicio con el jueguito, así que no te molestes por que te lo regrese- haciéndose en ofendido, aunque en realidad disfrutaba de color carmín en las mejillas de la chica.

-Cierra esa boca, ¿quieres?-

-Hace un rato insistías en que dijera algo-

Entonces a los pies de la castaña llegó el balón. Su amiga le hizo señas para que lo pasara, así que tomo entre sus manos y miró con malicia al chico sentado.

-Que dices, de un juego chicos contra chicas...el ganador...- Hana, se había acercado a buscar la esfera. Cuando escucho la apuesta sonrió y sus ojos rojizos cobraron brillo.

-El ganador pagará una cena completa en el restaurante del vaquero, eso y un maratón de películas de terror- la chica tenía el cabello gris recogido con una cola alta y algunos mechones caían en su cara; el traje de baño azul era cubierto por una franela con el logo de " SMILE" amarrada a la mitad.

-Aceptamos- dijo Roy, quien acababa de llegar.

-Muy bien, chicas prepárense para perder- continuo su hermano.

-Eso ya lo veremos- se defendió Hana mientras se encaminaba donde Omi y Cat esperaban. Detrás de ella, venían los dos chicos y Adi, dispuestos a jugar.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo la chica de los ojos verdes.

-Pues, digamos que esto se va a poner interesante-

-Hana...enserio que paso- preguntó Omi.

-Simple redondito- sonrieron los hermanos Bean- Un juego...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El anciano tomó un poco de té, y rió por lo bajo. Recordó a sus nietas cuando estas apenas habían nacido. Las dos infantas crecieron felices bajo los brazos de sus padres, quienes las cuidaron con gran recelo a lo largo de la vida de las niñas. Con forme los años pasaban las dos iban adquiriendo más habilidades, como la buena repostería de Adi o el buen gusto y mal regateo de Cat.

-Entonces, las cosas entre los cuatro andan más interesantes...- sonriendo.

-Si, ese es el panorama que ellos nos dan- correspondiendo a la risa- Es normal. ¿No lo crees?. La cosa radica en que, dos de ellos han mostrado abiertamente su interés, me imagino que sabes de quienes hablo...

-De Cat y de Roy- dijo el hombre de cabello rojo- El menor siempre ha sido un poco más expresivo, aunque es raro, puesto que Chase es el mujeriego del grupo- dijo el hombre.

-Aunque eso sea cierto, este no es el caso, pienso que tu hijo se siente medio atraído por Adi- dijo el anciano.- Pero, ¿quién sabe?. Todos los adolescentes tienen su manera de demostrar la atracción...

-Lo dices tú ¿no?- levantando una ceja- A decir verdad, recuerdo que fuiste tú Fung, quien compro media floristería para regalársela al amor de tu vida ¿me equivoco?-

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras su amigo también lo hacía. Hacía ya unos treinta años que ambos se conocían, y pues, era un tanto natural que sus nietos, o hijos hicieran lo mismo. Habían acordado que, conociendo a los cuatro jóvenes, algo surgiera, y pues, los cálculos no les daban de todo mal, pues dos de ellos lo mostraban y los otros... digamos que no era satisfactorio los resultados.

-Bueno amigo- dijo Bean- Esperemos un poco más; de seguro los chicos nos sorprenderán, mientras qué mejor que andar tranquilos...

-Concuerdo contigo- tomando café- ellos sabrán como solucionar sus problemas..

-Y afrontar sus sentimientos...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La pelota voló por sobre la cabeza de Hana, quién habilidosamente la devolvió al otro lado de la cancha; Omi la recibió y la pasó a Roy quién intentó un remate.-

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- dijo Adi al tiempo en que bloqueaba el remate y el balón caía a la arena- ¡Punto!- gritó feliz

-¡Genial!- le siguió Hana. Cat sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Demonios- dijo Chase mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas y respiraba agitadamente- Ganaron...- dijo en susurro.

-Maldición...que deprimente, nos ganaron- soltó su hermano. Omi sólo se tiró a la arena respirando con dificultad.

Las chicas después de celebrar, brincar y también reír se acercaron a los perdedores. Cat se agachó dándole la cara a Roy y sonriéndole divertida. Lo mismo hicieron las demás.

-Creo que me debes un cena...- dijo por fin Adi.

-Maldición...- refunfuñó Chase, pues era él el único molesto tras perder la apuesta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Un chico de ojos castaños y cabello de igual color, tomó el balón con sus manos. Llevaba el torso descubierto y un short playero azul marino, con franjas verdes a los costados. Con la derecha sostuvo el objeto esférico y con la izquierda tapó sus ojos del sol que le cegaba. Buscó con la mirada a los dueños del balón, pues él y su grupo querían jugar en la cancha.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- preguntó un chico de ojos azules y cabello gris azulado.-

-No encuentro a los dueños de esto- refiriéndose al balón.

-OH vamos viejo, deja eso ahí, de igual manera vendrán a buscarlo.- dijo- Ponlo a un lado y empecemos la partida.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces e hizo lo que su amigo le había comentado. Después de unos minutos un grupo de seis chicos, con cuerpos atléticos, iniciaron un juego de voleibol.

-Vamos Shean- dijo el chico de los ojos azules a otro de tez bronceada, ojos negros y cabello azabache en trenzas rastafari, al tiempo en que ponía el balón en el aire para que él mencionado lo rematara.

-¡Aquí va!- saltando y anotando un punto a favor de su equipo.

-¡OH si!- chocó su palma izquierda con la del moreno, un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos miel.- Shean esa fue buena.

-Ni que lo digas Michael, oye Chad, buen boleo viejo-

-No hay de qué-

-Se van a quedar ahí o van seguir jugando ancianas- comentó el que hacía un rato había recogido el balón ajeno.

-Ya, ya Kai- dijo Shean- Cálmate...- calló, pues hacía ellos se dirigían tres chicas,

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Las tres venían comentando la gran derrota a la que los chicos se habían vistos expuestos, eso y otras cosas. Adi, seguía vestida como en un principio lo mismo que Hana, por otro lado Cat, llevaba un bikini negro, con un pareo blando, su cabello iba recogido con una cola y unos lentes rosas reposaban en su cabeza.

-Entonces...las cosas con Chase han de estar bien, ¿no?-

-Que te pasa Hana, no seas loca, entre ese y yo no hay nada...nada que no sea una rivalidad-

-Y una atracción escondida- terció Cat- Vamos no me mires así- defendiéndose de la mirada de muerte que su hermana le había lanzado- Todos vimos como te le acercaste, eso y sus manos en tu cintura dejan mucho que desear...además ¡¿por qué no dicen de una buena vez que se atraen?!-

-¡JA!- respondió la ambarina- ¡Eso jamás!-

-Entonces es cierto- terminó Hana-

-Clara que ¡no!- trató de zafarse la chica, pues no había medido la respuesta.

-Como sea- dijo Cat, restándole importancia a la situación- Miren la cancha ya ha sido ocupada...y ¿nuestro balón?-

-Debieron de hacerlo puesto por ahí- buscando la esfera con la mirada- De no ser así, yo los amarro con el malla y los obligo a pagar-

-Tu siempre tan dulce ¿no? Hana-

-Por supuesto Adi-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Chase, Omi y Roy, andaban guardando las cosas, cuando llegaron las chicas acompañadas. Las tres reían y disfrutaban de la agradable compañía, cosa que a los tres molestó de sobremanera. Después de unos cuantos minutos, observaron con recelo, como se despedían con un beso en la mejilla de sus respectivos "galanes", para luego encaminarse hacia los tres.

-¿Por qué tanta demora?- dijo de manera tajante Roy mientras observaba la sonrisa de Cat.

-Pues, estábamos buscando el balón de su derrota- repuso Cat, aún con la sonrisa.

-Vete con ese cuento a Paquito- medio molesto- ¿Quiénes eran ellos?-

-Ellos, Chase. Son un chicos que acabamos de conocer. Por descuido de nosotros, dejamos el balón allá, y pues, como demoramos un buen rato en ir a buscarlo, ellos se pusieron a jugar mientras nosotros aparecíamos- explicó Adi.

-Entonces, es natural que ustedes vengan hablando con ellos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ¿no?.- siguió Omi.

-Pues, intentábamos ser amables con ellos- se defendió Hana, quién hasta el momento había entendido la molestia de los chicos. – Además...¿qué les importa a ustedes tres con quién nosotras seamos agradables?- alzando una ceja, de manera un tanto recriminatoria.

-Pues...- trató de responder el mayor de los Bean- nosotros...se supone que están con nosotros ¿no?-

-Pues, técnicamente si- respondió Adi, captando el juego.-No obstante, eso quiere decir que ustedes nos van a espiar, y van a recriminarnos lo que hagamos o no. A fin de cuentas- ve a los chicos- Ustedes dos son mis amigos- señalando a Omi y Roy- Y tú nada más que un conocido- refiriéndose a Chase, quién se molestó- Por lo que no deberían de ver con quienes andamos...

-Aja...Y si les pasa algo, nosotros pagamos los platos rotos por ustedes- siguió Chase- Que te quede claro niña- poniéndose frente a Adi- qué en estos momentos, nosotros respondemos por ustedes, al menos ellos dos, por que de ser por mí, que te parta un rayo-

-Con qué las cosas son así- ofendida y con las mejillas completamente rojas. En sus brazos se posaba el balón de la discordia, el cual después de unos minutos fue a dar en el estómago de Chase, dejándolo casi sin aire- ¡Pues yo de aquí me voy por cuenta propia!- empezando a caminar. Se había puesto una camisa que le llegaba a los muslos – en realidad se la quito a Chase-.

-¡¿Cómo que te vas sola?!- dijo el ambarino- ¿Quieres que tu abuelo me mate!-

-No estaría en mal- replicó ella mientras se alejaba del grupo, con el mayor detrás.

Los cuatro soltaron un largo suspiro. Hana y Cat vieron a sus compañeros y les dedicaron una sonrisa. Después de eso, terminaron de arreglar las cosas y llamaron a los demás. Habían ido todos a la playa, pero cada pareja oficial se había ido por su cuenta. Fijaron una hora para encontrarse en los carros, y de ahí partirían a sus casas.

-Al menos iremos más cómodos- dijo Hana mirando a los chicos y colgando después de haber llamado a Dashi.

-Es verdad- le siguió Roy- Mi hermano lo más seguro es que lleve a Adi hasta la casa. – suspiró- Y pues, viendo como es ella, le dará mucha guerra.

-Más de la que te imaginas- terció la hermana de la chica- Mi hermana es más majadera que yo.

-Pobre Chase-sonrió Omi con pesar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cada quién estaba en su casa. Al menos algunos, pues, las chicas habían organizado una reunión. Wuya, Hana, Cat, Adi, Ashley y Kimiko se hallaban en la habitación de la última. La gran mansión Toho, era el escenario de dicho acontecimiento, pues, fue idea de la japonesa. Todas las presentes cargaban ropa de dormir, unas con pantalones a media pierna, otras con shorts, y otras con cacheteros. En fin. Estaban sentadas en circulo, en el centro reposaban galletas, refrescos, chocolate, y demás golosinas...además de almohadas.

-¿Iremos verdad?- preguntó Cat, quién llevaba puestos unos shorts rosa con encaje y una blusita de tiras similar.

-Por mi si voy- respondió su hermana. Su pijama consistía en unos cacheteros verde agua con encaje y un corazón en rojo a un costado; la blusa era de tiras finas y de color similar.

-Ya somos tres- se anotó Hana mientras tomaba una galleta y la metía en el frasco de Nutella. Llevaba unos pantalones hasta la rodilla rosas con estampado de corazones más oscuro, una blusita sin magas que le llagaba al ombligo.- A decir verdad. El ataque de celos de los chicos fue bueno- viendo a Adi-

-Entonces, no se diga más- comentó Wuya, siguiendo a Hana. Su blusa estaba amarrada atrás para que se ajustara más a su cuerpo, mientras que sus cacheteros eran negro con encaje rojo.- Dashi, lo siento- sonrió y dio un morisco a su galleta- Pero este tipo de fiestas son de mi tipo, además no pienso dejar que algún chico se me acerca a más de diez centímetros- todas rieron.

-Muy bien- dijo minina- Ya saben chicas.- Tenía puesto un pantalón y un blusa lila. Y un cintillo con orejas de gato- Mañana a primera hora, nos reuniremos en el centro comercial y ahí compraremos lo necesario...

-Correcto- buscando una hoja y un lápiz. La japonesa llevaba puestos un conjunto de short y blusa verde pastel con encaje amarillo.- Primero a lo primero...hagamos la lista y después de eso a planear la fiesta- sonriendo- Rai no se molestará siempre y cuando haga lo mismo que Wuya...

-Igual mi lindo vaquerito- dijo minina con un ronroneo- Siempre y cuando un chico no se acerque a más de diez centímetros todo estará bien..además...

-No cambiaria a mi novio por nada del mundo- dijeron Wuya, Ashley y Kimiko al mismo tiempo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**B**uenas , aquí me reporto y actualizo , espero que este cap les guste - por que ya empezaron los celos, y en el cap que viene, más de uno va a golpear a alguien

¡¡Celos!!

Wiii!!!!

Ahora, vamos con los reviews

Muchas gracias a Raven-Vidaurreta; a Luz-fictiongirl y a dessire, por haberme dejado sus reviews!, espero que este capitulo les guste

PD...Raven ¬¬ ya van a empezar los celos ---

¡¡Wiiii!!!

Oo a por cierto, antes de que se me olvide...una pequeña aclaratoria, sobre los chicos que recién aparecen...

Shean- moreno de ojos negros y cabello igual, el de las trenzas

Michael ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Kai- ojos y cabello castaño.

Chad- ojos azules y cabello gris azulado.

Por ahora solo salieron cuatro los otros dos.

Robert- ojos negros y cabello rojo.

John- ojos grises y cabello ocre.

Ya con esto acabo con los chicos..bueno ahora si me voy..bye!! cuídense y gracias x leer mi fic Oo


	7. Chapter 7

**Vacaciones Alteradas**

**By. Guaduchi.**

**Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no son de mi pertenencia. Esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos. **

**Fiesta, Celos y Peleas**

El reloj marcaba las siete de la noche. Sólo faltaban por reunirse Hanna, Adi y Cat, quienes no sabían cómo decirle a su abuelo a donde iban. Después de unos minutos, tres sombras se vieron a la lejanía, y una vez cerca, se presentaron las tres tardías.

Cat llevaba una falda de mezclilla, una blusa de tiras rosa, accesorios a juego y unas botas rosas con blanco. Hanna lucía una bermuda de jean, un top azul oscuro, sandalias azules y accesorios a juego. Las dos mencionadas llevaban el cabello suelto. Por otro lado, Adi tenía en el cabello un cintillo verde claro, un vestido de tiras cruzadas en el pecho y la cual le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, con un cinturón; sandalias al ras del suelo blancas amarradas hasta la pantorrilla, también llevaba los accesorios blancos.

-¡Pensé que nunca se iban a llegar!- dijo muy indignada la mujer de cabello rojos, quién tenía puesto un pantalón negro, botas del mismo color, camisa de mangas roja desabotonada, dejando ver parte de una blusa blanca.

-Lo siento…enserio...- se defendió Adi- es que mi abuelo no quería que saliéramos...le dijimos que íbamos a salir con los chicos...-

-Para nuestra suerte, ninguno estaba en la casa- continuo Hanna.

-Como sea... ya vamos chicas...- Kimiko tenía puesto una chaqueta marrón, bajo esta una blusa de tiras rosa pálido, con bordados y decorados. Un pescador marrón, y unos botines rosas. Su cabello estaba completamente suelto.

-¡Ya!- empezando a caminar- Vamos o ¿qué? Yo me quiero ir a la fiesta- reprochó Ashley, quien tenía un sobre todo marrón tejido, con un top abajo, un short con una gran cinturón, y unos sandalias al ras del suelo-

Las chicas se miraron y empezaron a caminar, todas en dirección a la fiesta..

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Seis chicos estaban apoyados en los barandales del pasillo que conducían a la entrada del club. Conversaban animadamente. Cada uno vestía de pantalones de jean, y de camisas y franelas variadas. Llevaban ahí desde las siete. No esperando, pues ellas no aparecerían sino hasta media hora después, sino más bien, atendiendo asuntos importantes...

-¿Quién se queda con quién?...- preguntó divertido Michael.

-Buena pregunta viejo...- Shean optó por una posición de pensador..- Yo soy el mayor del grupo, me quedo con la mayor...- sonriendo.

-Muy bien, yo me quedo con Adi- siguió rápidamente Michael.

-¡Oye!...- suspiró- Esta bien... yo me quedo con la hermana, Cat no está nada mal- terció, con una sonrisa, Kai.

-Muy bien, ya ven tres...yo me quedo con Hanna- comentó Chad.

-Y nosotros con las otras dos. Sólo ustedes tres tienen ya nombres, ya las conocieron...ahora, ¿están seguros que las otras tres chicas vendrán?-

-Si tranquilo, Robert...-

-Está bien... pero si Robert, Shean y yo nos quedamos sin pareja.. le juro que terminan mal- levantando su puño.

-Que va.. tranquilo Jhon, ellas llegan..- calmó Michael a su amigo- Mientras..- viendo pasar a algunas chicas- que les parece si vemos que hay por ahí.- Todos sonrieron y asintieron.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Las chicas estaban caminando. Cuando de pronto a Cat, se le vino algo a la mente.

-Oye, hermana... ¿cómo fue que llegaste ayer a la casa?. Hasta donde sé, tú te fuiste molesta, y Chase se fue detrás de ti...-

-Ni me lo recuerdes...- respondió molesta.

-Es verdad, Dashi se molestó un poco, después de todo, nosotros éramos responsables por ustedes- mirando a Adi-

-Tu hermano, simplemente, me desespera, eso es todo... y yo no le voy a permitir que pase por encima mío, podrá estar para morirse y todo eso, pero si cree que caeré a sus pies, está equivocado.

-¿Qué ya no lo estas?- dijo Hanna sonriendo.

-¡NO!- se defendió la aludida sonrojada.

-¡Que te cuesta!. A mi me gusta Omi, a Cat obvio que se muere por Roy, Dashi y Wuya, Kim y Rai, Ash y Clay...todas tienen por quién pensar, mientras tu te niegas... no te hagas sé que te gusta...

-No me gusta- dijo por lo bajo.

- Tienes razón- intervino la japonesa- No te gusta, te encanta...- en eso todas empezaron a reír.

-Bueno... bueno... si me gusta... un poco...- se detuvo, pues sintió la mirada divertida y burlona de todas sus compañeras –

-¡Lo sabia!- dijo triunfal la chica de los ojos rojos.

-Miau... entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó, cuando te fuiste por tú cuenta?- Ashley se detuvo, y las demás hicieron lo mismo.- De aquí no me muevo, hasta que lo digas

-Esta bien... pasó.

º-º-º-º Flash Backº-º-º-º

-Con qué las cosas son así- ofendida y con las mejillas completamente rojas...- ¡Pues yo de aquí me voy por cuenta propia!- empezando a caminar...

-¡¿Cómo que te vas sola?!- dijo el ambarino- ¿Quieres que tu abuelo me mate!-

-No estaría en mal- replicó ella mientras se alejaba del grupo, con el mayor detrás.

El grupo quedó atrás, y ella seguía caminando echa un fiera. El chico era un completo idiota, siquiera sabía el por qué le gustaba tanto...mujeriego, altanero, fastidioso, dramático, burlón, egocéntrico... atractivo... ¿Cómo? No esa última no iba. Estaba furiosa con él, cómo rayos iba a decir, mejor dicho a pensar, que era atractivo. ¡Era el colmo!

-Demonios...deberías caminar más lento... ¿Sabes?- tomando un poco de aire, y llamando la atención de la chica, la cual rápidamente de volteó.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- molesta.

-Pues, se supone que estoy cuidándote... o a poco sabes en dónde es que estás- cruzándose de brazos, y fijándose en la expresión de la chica.

-No es justo...- dijo en susurro. Sinceramente, había empezado a caminar tan molesta y sumisa en sus pensamientos, que en ningún momento recordó que no estaba en su ciudad.

-Cómo sea... ven, supongo que has de tener hambre, y aunque tú no tengas, yo sí.- empezando a caminar- ¿Vienes o no?

-Si voy... y no me hables así ¿quieres? ...- ofendida.

-No dije nada malo-

-Me hablas, como si fuese poca cosa...-

-Esta bien- lanzando un suspiro de resignación- ¿Quiere la princesa comer algo?

-¡Idiota tenías que ser!-

-¡Estoy siendo amable contigo!-

-¡Mejor no lo seas, te prefiero siendo una rata!- en eso calló, tratando de repasar lo que acababa de decir... bueno al menos lo último.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- alzando una ceja, y acercándose a Adi.- Lo dices de nuevo, por favor.

La chica empezó a caminar con las mejillas muy rojas, y también un poco molesta consigo misma. Caminaron un rato, antes de iniciar la cena en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la bahía del lugar. No demoraron mucho en ordenar, para luego comer. En general la cena pasó sin mediar palabra. Al terminar, se dirigieron a la casa del abuelo de la chica.

-Menos mal que no tenias hambre…- la miró de reojo- Casi comiste más que yo…-

-No molestes…-

-Vamos, no te pongas así. – la miró de reojo.

La chica se debatía a más no poder. Una parte de ella disfrutaba la compañía del molesto chico a su derecha, mientras que la otra le recordaba que le sacaba de quicio. Suspiró resignada. De manera inconciente aceleró el paso, pero una mano asió fuertemente de su muñeca derecha y la obligó a voltearse, quedando frente a frente con Chase.

A escasos centímetros de distancia.

Ninguno de los dos bajó la vista. Chase con cuidado tomó el mentón de la chica, para acercar más sus labios. Deseaba besarla…. Y pensaba hacerlo. Se acercó un poco más, sentía la respiración de ella, mezclarse con la suya. ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco! Se acercó un poco más………..

º-º-º-º Fin del FLASH BACKº-º-º-º

La mujer de cabellos rojos observó a la chica a su lado. Sabía muy bien, que su hermano era un casanova de primera. No obstante, Adi, no era como cualquiera de las chicas con las que él acostumbraba a salir.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó por fin la mayor de los Bean.

-Lo abofeteé- respondió en seco. Dejando a todas las presentes aludidas.

-¡¿QUE HICISTES QUÉ?!- gritaron todas a coro

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡¿QUE HIZO QUÉ?!- gritaron todos a coro.

-Si, me dio el bofetón de mi vida…- posando su mano sobre su mejilla derecha por reflejo.

-Viejo… siempre hay una primera vez. ¿No?- dijo Roy, tratando de no reír.

-Como sea- cortó Dashi- ¿Cómo se enteraron de la fiesta?-

-Roy, fue el que nos dijo todo- respondió el vaquero- Al parecer, se encontró con una de sus muchas admiradoras enamoradas y esta lo invitó.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó el menor del grupo.

-Que… bueno… yo me topé con las chicas hoy, en el centro comercial y escuché sobre la fiesta. Cuando escuché el nombre de Michael y su grupo, supe que era la misma fiesta a la que Nami me había invitado; la llamé y le confirmé que iría con todos ustedes…- contó el menor de los Roy.

-Ya veo…- susurró el Chase.- _"A esa niña la voy a matar en lo que la vea…. Después de lo de ayer… ¡maldición! No pienso permitir que una chica me rechace… lo siento mucho, pero no pienso permitir que eso vuelvo a pasar…"_

- _"¡Wuya!... cuando te vea pienso matarte. Eso no lo pongas en duda. Mira que primero tengo que estar casi dos horas a diario en el restaurante para evitar que el imbecil ese se te acerque…. Y ahora tú me vienes con la loca idea de irte a una fiesta sin mí… ¿Que voy a tener que hacer contigo?_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

A la lejanía el chico de ojos azules divisó la inigualable silueta de sus invitadas. Sus ojos tomaron un hermoso brillo, más de diversión, al ver frente a si a las muchachas.

Después de los saludos y presentaciones, todos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile.

El orden era, tal como los chicos habían dicho.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago al chico que tenía frente a él. Sus ojos verdosos brillaban de ira. La chica lo observó sin pestañear; asombrada, triste y arrepentida. No tardó mucho en que la acción del brasileño diera de que hablar, eso y también sirvió de señal para que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La japonesa bailaba con Robert. Mantenían buena distancia. Sucedía lo mismo con las parejas de sus amigas. Fue entonces, cuando la música cambio a reggaeton. Fue como una señal para los chicos, quienes se apegaron más a sus compañeras.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando por fin llegaron a la fiesta, a ninguno de los presentes le hizo gracia le escena frente a sus ojos. Cada una de sus novias bailaba muy pegado a los chicos desconocidos.

-Maldición…- dijo Dashi, con paso firme a donde estaba Wuya.

-No lo hagas…- lo detuvo Roy- Tengo una idea. No se han dado cuenta de que hemos llegado ¿no? Entonces, vamos a divertirnos un rato.- sonriendo- Si vemos que esos idiotas hacen algo del otro mundo los golpeamos y ya-

-Esta bien…- molesto y sin despegar la vista de la mujer de cabellos rojizos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La fiesta, cada vez se ponía mejor. Más cuando Adi, fue a tomar un poco de refresco, seguida de Hanna. Ambas se sentaron un momento, mientras bebían el contenido de sus vasos, y observaban a las demás bailar.

-Ese chico está muy pegado a Ash…- dijo la castaña.

-Ni que lo digas….- abriendo los ojos- ¡Parece como si se la fuese a devorar!-

Kim, no tardó en unirse a las dos chicas.

-Estoy cansada- sentándose- No por bailar, sino por estar al pendiente de que él no se me pegue mucho- viendo a minina- Cosa que Ash no hace…- suspirando- a Clay, de daría algo si la viera…

-Eso le pasa por tener a una novia a la que le gusta bailar- terció Wuya, viendo a las demás.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El brasileño dio gracias que ese sombrero de vaquero cubriera la cara del rubio. Sus ojos estaban brillando de rabia y coraje, sus manos estaban en forma de puño y constantemente se apretaban. Todos los demás lo observaban con un poco de… ¿miedo?

-Vamos relájate- dijo Chase, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de muerte del texano- Este… no más decía…-

-Ya…- dándole una palmada- Viejo, respira hondo, si vez que se pasa un poco más, vas y lo dejas noqueado a lo americano ¿vale?- dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

El rubio soltó un bufido.

-¡Vamos toro!- le siguió un poco divertido Dashi- Ya no más… espera un poco y le das una embestida al idiota…-

-Esta bien... oye Rai… ¿Rai?- volteando a todas partes. Cuando observó al moreno, este se abría paso entre la multitud, para golpear a alguien.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La japonesa bailaba tranquila, cuando sintió unas manos un tanto pegajosas, sujetar sus caderas, al voltear se encontró con los labios cercanos de Robert……….

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Otro golpe….se observaba a un vaquero, dos chicos de cabeza rapada, y a los inigualables e inconfundibles hermanos Roy, molestos.

La cuestión era, que al igual que Kim, todos los chicos, habían intentado propasarse… sólo que la única que no necesito ayuda fue…

º-º-º-º-º-º

Sintió como Shean la acorralaba de a poco en la pared. Estaban bailando cuando de pronto, él se apegó mucho a ella. No duró mucho en intentar besarla, pero en respuesta recibió un buen rodillazo entre sus piernas……

-No pensabas que me iba a besar…. ¿verdad?- dijo Wuya, con un tono de insolencia y petulancia- Me imagino que este ha de ser el plan de todo tu grupo…- al terminar de decir esto, los gritos y la bulla, propios de una pelea, se hicieron presentes…- Dashi me va a matar…- susurro.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Todos estaban en la casa de los hermanos del grupo.

Las muchachas se encontraban sentadas en un mueble largo, mientras que los chicos las observaban con severidad.

-¡No quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse!- gruño Dashi.

Cada uno de los muchachos estaba con vendas y gasas. La pelea había sido fuerte y separarlos casi había sido imposible.

-Lo siento Dashi, yo quise ir, por que me imaginé que algo así ocurriría.- dijo Wuya-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-¡Claro! Te voy a llamar y decir que voy a una fiesta con las muchachas, quienes conocieron a unos chicos en la playa y tú entenderás… ¿verdad?- molesta.

El chico calló. Si ella lo hubiese echó, no se hablarían. Suspiró.

-Chicos…será mejor que cada quien se vaya a su casa- viendo a las nietas del anciano Fung.- Adi, Cat…

-¿Si?- preguntaron las dos al unísono.

-Vamos…Hanna, ¿Dónde queda la casa de tus tíos?-

-Cerca de aquí Dashi- levantándose-

-Omi… ve con ella por favor-

-Si primo- viéndola.

Poco a poco todos se marcharon de la casa de los chicos. Roy miraba apesadumbrado por la ventana… suspiró. Chase se dio cuenta de la actitud de su hermano.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-

-Besé a Cat…-

-¿Y eso te pone triste?-

-Es que….

º-º-º-º Flash Backº-º-º-º

La joven estaba sentada a su lado con expresión de culpa. Sus manos estaban mojando una mota de algodón en alcohol, para luego limpiarle la herida en su mejilla.

-Disculpa…- dijo la chica sin ver a los ojos del menor de los Bean.

-…-

-¡Roy!- el chico la miró.

-Ya que… mejor vamos ya- dijo levantándose.

-Si…supongo que mejor- caminando frente a él.

El chico rápidamente la tomó de la muñeca y la besó.

-¡Roy cariño!- dijo nami, quién apareció después del beso de los chicos. Se lanzó sobre el cuello del chico y lo besó frente a los ojos de Cat.

-Con permiso, sigan con lo suyo- caminando lo más rápido posible, ante la mirada de desconcierto de Roy y la de alegría de Nami.

º-º-º-End Flash Back º-º-º-º

-Y eso fue lo que pasó hermano-

-Ya veo…- mirándolo- bueno, mejor vete a dormir, que mañana podrás pensar con más claridad, y ver como soluciones todo…-

-Si….-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La japonesa se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de su novio. Tenía pensado pasar el día con él, siempre y cuando, este no se opusiera…suspiró y toco el timbre. La puerta se abrió y se vio la figura del moreno.

-¿Buenos días?- pregunto la chica arrepentida.

-Buenos días… ¿pasas?- haciéndose a un lado.

-Si…- entrando a la casa….

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Hola a todos.. **

**Bueno, tengo como que años sin actualizar.. uú lo siento.**

**Aquí les dejo el cap, muchas gracias por su apoyo.. en el proximo cap saldra jack eso tenganlo por seguro..! Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!**


End file.
